


In the Kitchen

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Early Work, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, S&M, Sexual Content, Shnicky - Freeform, Slash, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shane and Nicky get a couple of days off, they engage in what they like to do best in the kitchen with a spatula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kitchen

“We finally have a couple of days off.” Mark said as he stretched his arms out and joked. “I’m guessing you two will be fucking like two horny bunnies during that time.”

“Fuck off, Mark. I know you’ll be doing the same thing with Egan.” Shane whined before seductively creeping up to his boyfriend and sat on his lap. “Want me to stay here in Dublin with you instead of going down to Sligo?”

“If you want.” Nicky draped his arms around the brunette’s thin waist. “It’ll be fun.”

Shane displayed a lustful smile and leaned forward, gently biting onto Nicky’s ear before whispering “It _will_ be fun.”

“See? It’s starting already.” Kian complained. “We should get out of here, Marky.”

“I think you’re right, babe. _We_ have things to do as well.” Mark slyly raised the tip of his lips at Kian.

***

“Wow, Nicholas Byrne is making lunch? You’ve changed.” Shane jokily said as he walked up to the blonde who was in the kitchen, fiddling around with a loaf of bread.

“Yeah, thought I’d make these couple of days special. I mean, a sandwich can’t be too difficult right?” Nicky smiled and kissed Shane’s cheek.

“Well, maybe for _you_ it can be.” Shane cheekily winked.

“Go away, eejit.”

“I don’t want to.” The brunette wrapped his arms around Nicky and slowly trailed kisses around his neck, causing the boy to moan.

At this, Nicky reached back and caressed Shane’s ass, gently massaging it and finally, slapping it hard.

“Ow, hey!” Shane flinched which made Nicky chuckle. _How adorable,_ he thought.

“You know you like it, babe.” The older boy lustfully smiled and began to unzip Shane’s jeans, pulling them down to his ankles. “Wait for it.” Nicky reached over to grab a spatula and held it up. Shane caught the twinkle in his boyfriend’s eyes and couldn’t help but smile.

“Hands on the counter, Filan.”

Shane peeled his shirt off, shimmied out of his pants and underwear and did as he was told, firmly clinging onto the edge of the countertop with anticipation. A feeling of fear did slightly emerge but was quickly overtaken by excitement as he waited for whatever Nicky wanted to do with the object.

**Slap.**

Shane arched his back at this sudden, sharp pain and let out a subtle groan. This reaction caused Nicky to grin in content as he consecutively smacked the pink bottom. But as the number of hits continued to increase, the brunette kept on squirming.

“Stay still.” He stopped the spanking for a bit and grabbed a bottle of lube, covering the handle of the spatula with it. He positioned the handle at Shane’s tight entrance. As the cold metal was pushed inside, Shane gasped and tilted his head back, letting out a loud wail. Nicky placed his hand on the boy’s back and started to thrust the spatula in and out, then moving it around in a circular motion, loosening the muscles. Shane continued to groan at this sensation, moaning his boyfriend’s name.

“That’ll teach you.” Nicky pulled the spatula back out and grabbed firmly onto the wet handle again, resuming the spanking. Shane’s bare bottom started to glow in a bright, red colour which brought about a fulfilled smile to the blonde. Wanting to see it even redder, Nicky speeded up and contributed more strength as Shane allowed a faint noise escape his lips with every blow.

These hurtful groans filled the silent kitchen, adding to Nicky’s satisfaction and with his free hand, he reached for Shane’s balls, casually massaging it and giving it a tug once in a while in the midst of the spatula action.

“Ohhh Nicky…” Shane moaned. He felt his cock springing to life as his lover’s fingers played with his soft balls and the stinging sensation continued to build on his heated-up bottom. After a countless number of hits, Nicky finally threw the spatula onto the kitchen counter and rubbed Shane’s throbbing ass.

“Does it hurt?” At Nicky’s question, Shane removed his hands from the countertop and turned around to face his lover. He coyly nodded while showing a little grin as he reached down to undo the blonde’s jeans and dropped to his knees, taking the soft cock into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Shay.” How good his cock felt in Shane’s warm mouth, surrounded by his saliva, Nicky could never explain in words. As Shane’s skilful tongue worked his magic, Nicky didn’t hold back on the moans slipping through his own lips. When Nicky’s cock was well hard and standing tall, Shane pulled back and stood up. “What, you’re leaving me like this?”

The younger boy smirked and turned back around, grabbing onto the kitchen counter again. “Fuck me. Right now. I want your cum to fill me up, baby.”

Nicky started to breathe heavily at this offer and opened the kitchen drawer to find a condom but he felt Shane’s hand grab his wrist and pull him away from it. “No condom. I want to _feel_ you.”

“But to be saf-“ Nicky was interrupted by Shane’s lips being pressed onto his.

“We _are_ safe. We're both clean. I know it and you know it. I trust you, Nico. I want _you_ , not that rubber shit.” Shane stared deeply into his lover’s eyes and Nicky nodded. He could feel the unconditional trust which they shared through that one moment of eye contact.

As Shane returned his hands on the counter, Nicky grabbed firmly onto both sides of Shane’s lean waist, matched his cock to the already stretched out hole, thanks to the spatula, and ran it up and down his lover’s butt crack, teasing the hole.

“Hurry…” Shane’s breathing was also heavy by this point. “Fuck me, Nick. Please.”

Nicky slid his erection into Shane’s hole, merging the couple into one beautiful piece. He grabbed onto Shane’s hair with one hand and aggressively jerked it back, adding to the roughness that they longed for from time to time. He started rolling his hips and within a few thrusts, Nicky spotted Shane’s prostate.

“Ah, fuck! Yeah. Right there, Nix, right there!” Shane screamed as Nicky’s bare penis struck his prostate with every thrust, sending pleasuring shivers up and down his back. Nicky proceeded to push harder and deeper at a quicker speed when he felt Shane buck his hips, bodily begging for more.

Shane also rocked his body back and forth, matching his rhythm to Nicky’s as his hair was being yanked a little harsher with every grunt. This caused Shane’s cock to stiffen, being the first of the two to come. The brunette groaned loudly as he came onto Nicky’s hands and shortly, this stirred Nicky to shoot his own seeds inside Shane, fulfilling the brunette’s wish before pulling out.

The younger boy turned around and rested his sweaty forehead against Nicky’s also sweaty forehead, running his hand through his crunchy, blonde locks. “That was fucking amazing.”

“ _You_ are what makes it amazing.” Nicky briefly brushed his lips against Shane’s and broke it off to pull his pants back up. “Stay right there.”

Nicky quickly washed Shane’s material off of his hands under the running water and proceeded to take his own out of Shane’s anus with his fingers.

“Fuck, this is going to make me hard again.” Shane jokingly said. Nicky chuckled and after taking all of the cum out, he washed his hands again. “Damn, I feel hollow now. I liked having your stuff inside me.”

“Well, maybe I’ll fill you up again tonight. How does that sound?” Nicky smiled and tossed the younger boy his shirt back.

Shane tugged his pants up and pulled his shirt over his head before kissing Nicky’s forehead. “Sounds good but minus the spatula spanking. We have another gig soon.”

“Then the belt?”

“Fuck you. Belts hurt _way_ more.” Shane light-heartedly complained.

“I know. That’s why.” Nicky cheekily smiled and smoothed Shane’s hair over. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Nico.”


End file.
